


i don't care if your beautiful lips exist out there

by dancingmalum



Series: 5sos gay one shots [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shy Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingmalum/pseuds/dancingmalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael can't help but to agree to skip school with the boy he's been crushing on forever; Calum Hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't care if your beautiful lips exist out there

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from wonderless by pierce the veil

Michael had always been shy and a good listener. What really bothered him though, was when his best friend Luke went on and on about some kid named Ashton. Michael didn't really care about Ashton, he looked right past him and saw what he claimed to be a god standing there, and damn, he was hot.

Now, 'hot' wasn't usually a word Michael liked to use. He liked to use words like 'pretty' and 'cute' to describe something or someone. He liked everything to be pretty and cute, like the makeup he was shy about and never wore to school, or the panties he sometimes wore underneath his skinnies, but nobody had to know that.

"Michael," Luke groaned from next to him on the school bus in the morning. "What's with you? You always listen to me, and now you're zoning out," Luke frowned. He didn't know what had gotten into him; he was always up to listen to him gush about that Ashton kid. Michael usually only listened to hear about his really, may he say, hot friend, but he didn't even know his name, so that wasn't very helpful. "Michael, are you even listening to me?" Luke asked, snapping his fingers in front of Michael's face. Michael flinched and switched back to reality.

"What?" He asked quietly, adjusting his sweatshirt so the sleeves covered his hands.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, more concerned for him now. Usually Michael wouldn't be zoning out when Luke was talking to him.

"M' fine," Michael shrugged. Luke opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it when he saw Michael didn't want to talk or be talked to, since he had turned to look out the window. Luke always let him have the window seat.

Michael's eyes flickered over the front court of the school when they pulled into the circle drive. He may or may not have been looking for that certain black haired, tattooed boy. He sighed in annoyance when he didn't find him, but he saw Ashton. Michael hit Luke's shoulder ever so gently, like the kitten he was, and pointed out the window to the curly haired lad.

"Isn't he so cute?!" Luke squealed, his eyes lighting up.

"His friend," Michael mumbled in reply, a deep blush creeping onto his cheeks when seeing Calum run up to Ashton from behind and scared him.

"Calum? The guy behind him with black hair?" Luke asked. Michael nodded, guessing that was his name, and went back to watching them converse. Ashton looked pissed off in a playful way at Calum since he scared him, but he thought the smirk on Calum's face was sexy.

The word 'sexy' was again a word he never used, but for some reason, it was okay to think that about Calum. He liked his name, too, how it sounded when mumbling his name only loud enough for himself to hear.

"You should go talk to him, I'm gonna hopefully be talking to Ashton anyways," Luke suggested, standing up and making sure he didn't hit his head on the ceiling (again, since yes, that has happened many times before). Michael shook his head. "Aww, why not? You should totally talk to him!"

"Too shy, boring," Michael sighed, standing up and following Luke off the bus and towards the other two boys.

Michael was scared that Calum was going to call him a freak or an even worse name, scared that Luke was going to somehow mess up when talking to Ashton and then Calum would hate him, scared that he might actually have to do some talking himself. He didn't want to talk, and he didn't want Calum to hate him or call him horrible names, so he would've rather just walked away. That wouldn't happen, though, since Luke was grinning and pulling him towards the other two. As they approached, Ashton and Calum stopped talking to look at them, and Michael swore Calum checked him out nonchalantly. Then he sighed because Calum was probably checking out Luke, everybody chose Luke over him.

"Hi," Luke greeted Ashton specifically, pushing Michael towards Calum a little harder than he thought he did. Michael stumbled forward, of corse right into Calum's arms that were out to catch him so he didn't get hurt. Michael blushed and stepped back again, moving so he was mostly behind Luke and his face was nuzzled into the side of his arm since he was too short to put his head on his shoulder. "I'm Luke. My friend Michael wanted to-"

"Luke!" Michael squeaked, moving away from the taller lad's arm so he could smack his shoulder before going back to that position again. His cheeks burned a deeper shade of red.

"Calum has totally been checking him out, too," Ashton informed them, smugly grinning at Calum in victory. Calum rolled his eyes.

"No I haven't, you asshole," he snapped playfully at Ashton in reply. "And I know you've been staring at Luke, don't even deny it." Ashton blushed slightly and hit the back of Calum's head.

"Douche," he muttered. Michael giggled softly at the two, his small fingers playing with the strings of his sweatshirt. Luke was blushing, too, and the whole thing was kind of awkward.

Luke and Ashton had talked a few times, but only for school related things like projects if they had to be in the same group. Michael never talked to anybody except for Luke, so he pretty much knew nothing about the two boys except for the fact that Calum was really attractive.

And there he goes again with words that he'd never say, like 'attractive.' He definitely preferred 'beautiful,' but Calum was just special like that and he didn't mind using 'attractive' to describe him.

Just at that point, the bell signalling that class would start in exactly one minute rang, making Michael frown and look down at his neat and clean shoes against the dirty and gross ground beneath them. He hated his first hour class; his teacher was a complete wacko bitch that only cared about solving for x or whatever. To him, letters didn't belong in math and x should go solve itself if it really has to be solved at all.

Of corse Michael would never say that out loud, really. He only said it once to Luke, and very quietly and tentatively. Luke had called him adorable and kissed his forehead, although he completely agreed with him.

"You okay?" Calum asked, snapping Michael out of his thoughts. Michael looked up and realised that he and Calum were the only people left in the yard of the school; everyone else must've gone in already. The start-of-class bell rang, making Michael's eyes widen slightly. Calum saw his panicked expression and immediately rubbed his hand on the smaller boy's back comfortingly. "Don't worry, you can be late to class every once and a while," he chuckled. Michael looked up into Calum's dark eyes. Calum quickly decided that he was the most innocent and adorable boy ever, and suddenly he really wanted to kiss him and be the one to take away his innocence. "Wanna skip first hour with me?"

Michael gulped, just looking at Calum nervously. He wasn't nervous about spending time with him, he was nervous about what his parents would say if they found out, which they probably would since the school would call them to say he was absent. They wouldn't dare hit him or abuse him, they just tended to go a tiny bit overboard on the hour long talks, the last time being when he got when he got an F on his math test last year.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun," Calum assured him. Michael slowly nodded, looking a bit hesitant. After Calum calmed him down, he led him to the sports building separated from the rest of the school. "Nobody will hear us in here, it's not used during the day," Calum explained, pulling the key from underneath a rock. "They put the key in the dumbest spot ever," he laughed, opening the door and locking it behind them.

"Why here?" Michael asked ever so quietly, talking for only the second time in front of Calum.

"Because nobody's gonna look for us here, and they can't hear us when the door's closed," Calum said. He figured that out from his past three years of fucking a few girls while skipping class. Those girls meant nothing to him, though, he was actually gay and just trying to make himself be 'ungay' as Ashton put it as a joke. He eventually accepted himself, and was looking for the right guy. He was done messing around with girls that meant nothing to him.

"Doing what?" Michael asked so innocently that Calum almost threw him against the wall an ferociously made out with him. But, he held himself back and just laughed a little.

"Oh, princess, you've got a lot to learn," Calum smirked.

"Teach me?" Michael asked. Calum pushed him gently against the wall, checking his face to see if he was uncomfortable in any way. He pecked his lips softly, pulling back.

"Is this okay?" He questioned. Michael nodded slightly, really wanting to kiss Calum really bad. Calum's dominant side started coming out again a little. "Ready to go farther?" He asked, his voice deep and raspy. Michael nodded. "Speak up."

"Y-yes," Michael squeaked. He'd never done anything dirty before, so this whole thing was new to him. He knew the basics, as everyone did, but he'd never actually done anything but the occasional wank with a shy blush on his face even though he was always alone when he did (which was only twice). It was hot, though.

"Good boy. Now, take off your shirt, let me see your body," Calum said.

Michael mumbled something neither of them could understand, shyly pulling off his sweatshirt and then his band t-shirt underneath it. His arms self consciously wrapped around his tummy. Calum kissed him, moving his arms away from his torso and feeling him up and down.

"So beautiful," Calum murmured after they'd pulled apart. "So fucking beautiful." Michael blushed under his gaze and looked down, catching a glimpse of the tent in Calum's jeans, making him blush even harder. "No need to be shy, baby. It's just me, you okay?" Calum asked, hoping he wasn't making the smaller boy uncomfortable. Michael nodded. "Talk to me, baby, I don't know what you're thinking."

"Can't believe you don't hate me," Michael said softly. Calum looked questioningly and worried at him. "You're so beautiful, but that's what you're calling me but I'm not..."

That was the most he had talked in a row like that in a while; he was just so shy and scared to talk most of the time. He bit his lip nervously, scared to hear what Calum had to say next. Maybe he would realise that Michael wasn't anything special and he would go to Luke, since everyone always did.

"No, Mikey. You're so beautiful, so pretty, so adorable, so perfect," Calum assured. Michael shook his head slightly. "Let me show you, then," Calum murmured, using a gentle hand to tilt Michael's head up, their eyes meeting. Michael then nodded a little bit, letting Calum press their lips together sweetly.

The sweet and caring didn't last long, though, the kiss started getting heated pretty fast, although there was still a trace of the gentleness in it. Calum slipped his tongue into Michael's mouth slyly, his hands sliding down to the small curve of his bum and massaging softly. Michael moaned a high-pitched and needy sound, his cheeks flushing deep red as Calum pulled back. He kissed down Michael's neck, sucking and biting and receiving the hot sounds he was looking for.

"That's it, baby, moan for me," Calum breathed onto his neck, flicking his tongue against the marks he made.

"C-Calum," Michael whimpered, his teeth clenching onto his bottom lip so hard he could taste blood dribbling into his mouth. Calum gently kissed the marks on the smaller boy's neck, one of his hands grabbing Michael's hardening member to make him feel good. Michael moaned out something that sounded something like oh my god, Calum! Neither of them really knew what it was, but Calum for sure knew it was the hottest thing he'd ever heard before.

Calum pulled away from his neck and unbuttoned Michael's jeans, looking up with his eyes asking Michael if it was okay. Michael nodded frantically and helped him pull them completely off, feeling exposed and open.

"Not fair," he muttered, licking a drop of blood off of his lip.

"What isn't, baby?" Calum asked, tempted to lick the younger boy's lip for him.

"You're wearing clothes," Michael quietly stated, shyly glancing up to see Calum pulling his shirt off and tossing it by the pile of Michael's clothes. Michael's eyes scanned over Calum's chest before he actually made a move and kissed the older boy, his hands feeling every ab. He gently pushed down one hand on Calum's stomach, feeling his solid abs. Michael then put his hand on his own stomach, pushing down. He was overly disappointed to feel that his tummy was squishy and not at all like Calum's. He pulled away from their kiss, looking down and seeing his round tummy compared to Calum's strong and solid one.

"Mikey, babe, what's wrong?" Calum asked, seeing Michael's expression.

"Nothing, never mind," Michael mumbled, shaking his head. Calum decided he would ask later, and he wanted to make Michael feel loved right at that moment, so he kissed him again. Michael wrapped his arms around Calum's back and shoulders, pulling them impossibly closer. Calum held Michael's hips and pushed them to his, groaning at the contact. Michael whimpered in pleasure, feeling Calum's jeans rub against his hard on in the best possible way. Michael tugged on the hem of Calum's jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down. They both worked on getting them off, not breaking the kiss. Michael daringly slipped his hand into the older boy's tight boxers, hoping he was doing it right.

Calum pulled away, picking the smaller boy up and bringing them to the teacher's empty office and laying him down on the bouncy cot. Michael helped him get his own boxers off, whimpering when feeling the cold air hit his now hard member and feeling it slap against his stomach.

"Is this okay?" Calum asked. Michael nodded. "It's okay with you to keep going? Do you want me to?"

"Yes, please keep going," Michael almost begged. Calum smirked, sticking his fingers into his mouth and sucking on them, getting them wet. Michael gulped at the hot sight, although he didn't know what he was doing. Calum brought a wet finger to Michael's entrance, circling around his hole a little. Michael stiffened, his eyes widening. "What are you doing?!"

"Prepping you, babe," Calum explained. "It's opening you up so that I can fit into you and it doesn't hurt as much. Is it okay?" He asked, hoping that it wasn't too far for the younger boy. Michael nodded hesitantly. He wanted to do something, anything, with Calum, but he was so innocent that he didn't really know what Calum was doing. He was still tense when Calum brought his finger back to his hole. "Relax, babe. It's only gonna be a bit uncomfortable at first," he murmured, kissing his small thighs. Michael nodded and calmed himself, repeating Calum's words in his head. Calum gently pressed his finger in all the way, very slowly to not scare the smaller boy.

"O-oh!" Michael gasped, shocked at the slight pleasure in a place where he'd never been pleasured before. Calum slowly pumped his finger in and out, going faster when hearing Michael breath out a soft more. Calum then added a second finger, going slow again. Michael winced, the slight stretch something he wasn't used to. "Ow," he mumbled.

"It's gonna get better, I promise. Does it hurt?"

"Just uncomfortable," Michael replied quietly, but then started slightly pushing his hips down to meet with Calum's fingers. It was starting to feel pretty good, he had to admit. Calum then added a third finger. Michael yelped and flinched at the same time, looking at Calum with wide eyes. "T-three?!"

"Yeah, I have to, babe. My dick is a bit bigger than that, I gotta get you stretched so it hurts less," Calum chuckled before pushing his three fingers back in slowly. Michael was tense again. "Shh, babe, relax. You're okay," he assured, his voice low and slightly raspy. Michael took a deep breath, calming himself again. The older boy started pushing his fingers in and out, and Michael whimpered at the new feeling. Calum added a fourth finger, but that wasn't much of a stretch compared to three since his pinky was a pretty small finger. Michael moaned a beautiful high-pitched sound, his back arching and his bum pushing down onto Calum's fingers farther. Calum's middle finger brushed against something inside of him that drove him nuts. "Calum!" He screeched in pleasure.

"Hmm?"

"W-what was that?!"

"I don't kno-" Calum started nervously, not understanding the younger boy.

"Do it again," Michael did his best to demand, although come on, let's be honest - it sounded more like a begging whimper. Calum obeyed and thrusted his fingers in fast, rutting his hips against Michael's thigh for at least a little friction. Michael gasped and whimpered out in pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut, head tipped back, mouth hanging open, body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Calum moaned at the sight of the smaller lad, completely under his control. Calum suddenly pulled out his fingers, making Michael whine and buck his hips up into the air. He wanted that again.

"Ready, sweetheart?" Calum asked, spitting on his hand a shit ton and covering his hard member with it as a substitute for lube. Michael nodded a little bit, his small fingers clenching around the fake leather covering for the cot in anticipation. "Baby, calm down, you'll be okay," Calum murmured, seeing him tense yet again. Michael nodded again, squeezing his eyes shut when he felt the tip of Calum very slowly push in. The older lad ever so slowly and gently pushed himself all the way in, bottoming out. He stayed put for a minute letting Michael adjust to his size (which admittedly was pretty damn large).

"H-hurts," Michael muttered. Calum wrapped his hand around Michael's hard on, pumping to distract him from the pain.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Michael gasped. Calum's pulsing member inside him started making him feel so good after a little bit, so he told him. "M-move, please."

"Fuck," Calum moaned with that deep voice that drove Michael crazy, the slight rasp being the real stinger. He pulled out and slowly pushed back in, making a comfortable pace for the younger boy.

"F-faster, shit," Michael whimpered. That was the first time he ever swore out loud, and he felt a little pride inside of himself for it, and Calum thought it was the hottest thing he'd ever heard.

"Fuck, Mikey, say that again," Calum groaned, picking up the pace a little bit.

"Faster, Calum!" Michael almost sobbed in pleasure. "Shit, faster!"

"You sound so fucking hot right now, babe, all needy and begging for me," Calum moaned loudly, going faster and harder. The head of his member brushed against Michael's prostate just a little bit, sending him into a fit of whines, whimpers, and little gasps of pleasure.

"C-can I touch myself?" Michael asked, reaching a hand down but not daring touching himself without Calum telling him he could. He felt like since Calum was taking control, he had to ask if he could touch himself. Calum groaned at the innocent boy's words, finding it hot that Michael felt like he had to ask him.

"No." That was Calum's short reply; he wanted him to come untouched. "Do you think you can come untouched? Think you can do that for me?" Calum asked huskily, thrusting at full speed now, going as hard as he could. Michael just let out a broken moan, and like before, he had that high-pitched whimper mixed in with it, only this time, his voice cracked a bit. Calum groaned harder at that sound, because fuck, that was a beautiful sound.

"'m so c-close," Michael whimpered, pushing his hips down as hard as he could to meet the harsh snaps of Calum's hips against his own. Calum groaned again and felt his thrusts getting a little sloppy, he knew he was so fucking close and Michael was probably closer. Michael threw his head back and arched his back, coming onto his chest with the loudest moan he's ever let out before, the white strings of come painting his flushed red chest. Calum moaned just as loud at the sight, and he came inside of Michael at the feeling of him clenching his hole around the older boy. "F-fuck," Michael panted, feeling Calum slow down and ride out their highs.

"So good, baby, so good," Calum said, pulling out and watching his come spill out of Michael's hole. Michael whimpered, watching him take a paper towel and clean them off, squeezing his eyes shut when Calum wiped around his sensitive area. "You did so well, Mikey," Calum told him, helping him get his boxers and jeans back on, tossing him his shirt and sweatshirt afterwards. Calum threw on all of his clothes, watching as Michael stood up and winced. "Does it hurt?" Calum chuckled a little.

"Just a bit," Michael replied, forcing himself to deal with it. "Is it time for second hour yet?"

"Yeah," Calum said, checking his watch. "It's actually almost third hour now."

"It was worth skipping," Michael blushed shyly.

"It definitely was, Mikey, it definitely was."


End file.
